


Mille Fiori

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Mille Fiori

哈利踏入圣芒戈医院的大厅时，没有想过能在这里遇到德拉科·马尔福。瘦高的男人站在前台，兜帽遮住了他大半张脸，只有苍白尖细的下巴露出来，一缕金色的发丝软软地自兜帽的阴影中滑落。尽管男人用黑色长袍将自己裹得严严实实的，哈利还是一眼就认出了他。

他很久没看见德拉科了，事实上，这是战后的第二次。

他生病了，哈利的脑海里闪过这一个念头。他不明白自己为什么笃定，毕竟他也只是远远地看了德拉科一眼。哈利正犹豫着要不要朝他打招呼，一只手拍上了他的肩。

“早上好。”迪安给了他一个微笑，“你也是来看赫敏的吗？”

“哦，当然。”哈利答道，“他们也通知你了吗？”

迪安耸耸肩，举起了手上那一沓羊皮纸：“我是来给罗恩送公文的——他今天匆忙得来不及请假。”

这听起来完全是罗恩·韦斯莱。哈利忍不住笑起来，他接到猫头鹰的时候又惊又喜，更不用说是罗恩了。“我猜接下来几个月你有的忙。”他说道，“毕竟这是他们第一个孩子，如果罗恩要请半年的假，我绝不意外。”

“等安琪拉分娩的时候，该做双人份工作的就是罗恩了，这很公平。”迪安笑着说道，“你刚才是在找去病房的路吗？他们应该在四楼。”

哈利没有立刻回答，他不知道该不该提到德拉科。当他再朝圣芒戈前台看去时，男人心有所感地抬起了头，对上了哈利的视线。德拉科有些茫然，随即脸上露出了怀念的神情，他看起来想要牵动嘴角，但立刻抿起了嘴巴，这使得他的脸扭曲了一下。随后这些细微的表情都消失了，只剩下一张冷漠的脸对着哈利。

哈利想要招手向德拉科问好，但男人没有再给他一丝回应，而是低下头转身离去。

“你碰上了什么人吗？”迪安没有跟上哈利的视线，他朝那边看时，德拉科已经消失在人群中了。

“哦，不。我们要去几楼？”

哈利转移了话题，和迪安一起离开了。他心不在焉地和旧友聊着天，离去前又忍不住朝德拉科离开的方向望去。也许是他的错觉，一缕轻烟从德拉科站过的地方飘来，它沿着地面游走，轻巧地绕上了哈利。

他伸手接住了它。飘渺的雾气盘旋在他的掌心，聚成一团浓稠的液体，它暗得仿佛吸收了一切的光，躺在他的手上微微颤动。哈利凝视着它，直到暗淡无光的水珠里仿佛流动着一张悲伤的脸，破碎的画面在液体上转瞬即逝，哈利来不及辨认出那是谁的脸，它便散开，消失了。

哈利再一次看见德拉科是在魔法部。他刚出差回来，急着赶回傲罗办公室，甚至来不及打招呼便撞上了从宾客通道里钻出来的身影。

“劳驾——哦，德拉科。”他扶住男人的肩膀道歉，在兜帽落下时下意识地一瞥。

哈利终于能近距离看清这位老朋友：太瘦了。这是他的第一个念头。德拉科甚至比上一次在圣芒戈还要单薄。他的神色疲倦，长长的睫毛遮住了浅灰色的眼睛，眼底晕着青黑色的阴影。淡金色的头发更长了，似乎被束在脑后，只有几缕额发微微卷曲，贴在德拉科的脸颊旁，稍微修饰了他尖锐的五官。看得出德拉科打理过外貌，可哈利却觉得德拉科糟透了。

他整个人像一柄被打磨过度的剑，哈利甚至能感觉到从男人身上散发出的脆弱和锋利。

“松手，波特。”德拉科开口道，他的声音有些沙哑。哈利这才意识到自己的手还搭在男人的肩膀上，他刚要松手，德拉科立刻抖了下肩膀把他甩开了，接着还不忘打量自己，似乎在确认他没有被污染。他四处张望，确定无人关注后立刻戴上了兜帽，将自己藏在阴影里。

“你还好吗？”他在德拉科前行的时候跟了上去。显然对方并不想要他的陪伴，德拉科与他错开距离，兜帽也拉得更低，嘶声驱赶他：“走开，我可不想和你走一起。”

“为什么？我以为你更喜欢引人注目？”

“和你无关，好狗不挡道。”

哈利只觉得胸中有一股火窜了上来。在他看来，德拉科尽管称不上是朋友，却也是许久不见的熟人，他不明白为什么德拉科对他避之不及。

“很好。”哈利说道，转身大步朝电梯走去。他也不应该在德拉科身上花太多时间，他还赶着回办公室汇报工作呢。

哈利很快将德拉科甩在身后，率先到达了电梯口。他挤进电梯时，男人才走到一半。哈利挑衅般朝德拉科露出一个笑容——这曾是德拉科最擅长的，然而还未等到金发男人的回应，一群不知从哪里飞来的纸飞机挡住了哈利的视线，把那个披着黑色斗篷的身影与他彻底隔绝开。

金属栅栏慢悠悠地关上了，伴随着电梯的上升，机械冰冷的女声重复播报着下一层的部门名字。哈利的注意力很快被其他事物吸引了过去，他错过了抬起头看他的德拉科绝望而渴求的眼神，也错过了德拉科抬起又落下的手。

黑色的雾气再次从德拉科的脚边漫延开来，它比上次更加强大，贴着地面朝前掠去，追随着哈利的影子没入黑暗。金发男人站在原地，惊恐地看着黑色雾气离他而去，可他知道自己无力阻止。他看向自己的双手，掌心的裂纹越发深刻。

哈利从傲罗主任办公室脱身没花多久，佩特罗是个好上司，他知道哈利不擅长文书工作，便允诺他更长的书面汇报时间。他坐回自己的隔间，终于能好好休息一会儿。

他随手抽出一份《预言家日报》大致扫了一眼，想要看看自己错过了哪些消息，可他无法集中注意力。尽管哈利不会承认，可他脑海里浮现出的身影确实是德拉科。

他来魔法部做什么？哈利拿着报纸，暗自思忖。战后他几乎见不到马尔福家族的身影，卢修斯·马尔福花了一大笔钱从阿兹卡班离开，把庄园交给德拉科以后，和妻子离开英国，音讯全无。负责抽查翻倒巷的傲罗在闲谈时提到过，战争结束以后连倒卖黑魔法物品的家族都少了很多，他们从没抓到过马尔福。德拉科究竟是为什么要来魔法部？他是为了见谁，还是有了什么麻烦？

哈利把他能想到的部分都在脑海里过了一遍，一声刻意的咳嗽声打断了他的思考。哈利抬头，看见自己的上司正盯着他。

“哦，佩特罗，我正要去……我该去一趟记忆注销指挥部。”哈利立刻跳起来，把手上的报纸扔在一旁。

他匆匆走出电梯的时候，正好在走廊里碰见了要找的记忆消除员，两人便在走廊上交流起来。逆转偶发魔法事件小组的大门虚掩着，里面传来隐隐的争吵。

“我不明白您来这里的意义……应该去圣芒戈。”

“可是圣芒戈……”

“先生，逆偶组是为了处理魔法意外事故而组建的，我看不出……”

另外一个声音又低低地说了些什么，前台小姐叫了起来：“那您应该去傲罗办公室呀，这可能是黑魔法！”

哈利竖起了耳朵。他打断了记忆消除员的发言，朝谈话的方向走去，他刚推开门，就看见一个戴兜帽的瘦高背影摇摇欲坠。哈利刚要开口，眼前的男人直直向后倒了下去，而他仅仅来得及上前扶住男人的背。

即便德拉科再瘦削，这也是一个成年男巫的身体。哈利接住了他，顺势跪在了地上，德拉科苍白的脸从兜帽下露出来，眉头皱起双眼紧闭，似乎在忍受难以名状的痛苦。

他终于意识到了德拉科有什么不对劲。他在圣芒戈曾经看到的黑雾正从德拉科的身体里源源不断地扩散开，它们在两人的四周涌动着，变换着形状，盛开又凋落，如同万千朵邪恶之花。

“别碰我，波特，别碰我……”德拉科呢喃道，他费力地举起手想要推开什么，而哈利接住了他的手。肌肤接触的那一瞬，黑雾猛地活跃起来，仿佛有了生命一般，围绕着他们，而德拉科也在碰到他的掌心时彻底失去了意识。

圣芒戈医院，五楼魔咒伤害科。

哈利坐在走廊里的长椅上，百无聊赖地逗弄着掌心上的雾气。没有治疗师辨别得出德拉科得了什么病，他们甚至没法判断这是什么导致的，只能把他带到一间空病房，等他醒转。哈利刚询问完玛丽安，前台小姐一五一十地把她与德拉科的对话转述给了哈利。

“这位先生一进来就说他需要逆转魔药，但您知道的，波特先生，逆转魔药的熬制需要得到部长先生的批准，由特殊执照的巫师调制，而且每一副的配方都只针对特定的魔药，在不知道事故来源的情况下我们没办法受理，而马尔福先生拒绝透露使用方的具体情况和原因。先生，我劝他先去圣芒戈咨询，他说圣芒戈没法解决，推荐他来逆偶组，可是我看不出他身上有任何魔法事故的征兆。毫无疑问他看起来很虚弱，先生，要我说，他大概是因为生病出现了幻觉。”年轻的女巫顿了顿，又迟疑地说道。

“他说他的魔法正在离他而去，波特先生，魔法抛弃了他。”

哈利挑起了眉毛。

“魔力衰退？这可不是什么好事。难道是黑雾吸收了他的魔法吗？”

“黑雾？什么黑雾，波特先生，他只是站在那里，好像生病了而已。”

作为目击者的记忆消除师也在接受了问询后回到了自己的岗位，他同样没有提到那些仿佛有着生命的雾气。哈利选择隐瞒了黑雾的存在，他下意识觉得那些雾气是特别的。

他在送德拉科到圣芒戈以后给佩特罗发了一封信，告诉他自己可能有了新的案子。在佩特罗下发调查令之前，哈利只能守着病房里昏迷的男人。他手中的黑雾轻柔地旋转着，随着哈利的动作而变换，在他们到达圣芒戈的时候，大部分的浓雾都已经消散了，只剩下哈利手中的这一缕，像有意识一样乖巧地缠绕在他的手中。

这会是黑魔法吗？他举起手，看着眼前游走如蛇的黑雾。病房里传来了轻微的响动，哈利将黑雾收进掌心走了进去。

德拉科的脸色看起来好了一些，他此时正挣扎着想要起身拿起自己的斗篷。

“如果是我的话，我会好好在病床上待着。”哈利在床前站定，试图阻拦他，“治疗师说你是缺乏睡眠。德拉科，什么事让你如此劳累？”

德拉科没有回答他，可他的动作写满了拒绝。男人侧头避开眼前人，拒绝了哈利向他伸来的手：“用不着劳烦傲罗先生。”

“即便这是黑魔法？”

这个词让德拉科抖了一下，他很快反击：“黑魔法？哈利，什么时候窥探马尔福庄园的苍蝇又多了你一个？就算是黑魔法我也能自己解决。”

“如果你把这叫做‘能自己解决’的话。”哈利一把抓住德拉科的肩膀，把他推回床上，“待着吧，德拉科，无论你有什么打算，现在可不是虚张声势的时候。”

“我告诉过你别碰我！”

“为什么？”哈利举起手，缠绕在指尖的黑雾令德拉科的瞳孔瞬间放大，“是因为这个吗？”

德拉科的脸扭曲了起来。哈利读不懂他的表情，有那么一瞬间，他觉得德拉科的脸上混杂着惊喜和惧怕，男人似乎对哈利能看见黑雾这一事实有太过复杂的情感。

“如果你想得到帮助的话，你得先告诉我这是什么。”哈利放轻了声音，“是诅咒吗？”

“诅咒？当然不是。”德拉科迷恋地看着他手上缠绕着的黑雾，他想要伸手触碰，可他的手径直穿过了那一缕神秘的气体。这使得德拉科的眼神暗淡了一瞬，他注意到了哈利探究的眼神，立刻把自己的情绪收敛得一干二净。金发男巫挺直了背，露出了一个讽刺而绝望的笑容。

“你才是我的诅咒。”

佩特罗没能批准哈利的调查令。在他的上司看来，没有明显的证据表明德拉科·马尔福会对巫师世界做出危害。一个虚弱的成年巫师能够对自己负责，而哈利也应该有更重要的事情去做。

哈利神使鬼差地将佩特罗的回信丢进了壁炉，他心平气和地告诉德拉科部里批准了他的调查，依旧时不时来探望男人。

圣芒戈没能查出德拉科的病因，患者的不配合也是原因之一。哈利问过他很多次发生了什么，德拉科只是欲言又止，随着哈利一次又一次的到访更加沉默。唯一可以确定的是，他一天比一天虚弱，就好像有一双看不见的手在将生命缓慢地抽离他的身体。而男人也越发沉默寡言起来，他似乎放弃了抵抗，一心等待死神的降临。

那些黑雾也更加浓稠，几乎实质化地贴在地面上游走。除了哈利和德拉科，没人看得见它们。有时候哈利甚至感觉这些黑雾就是德拉科的灵魂，它们毫不留恋地离开德拉科，却被困在病房里找不到出路。

哈利频繁地拜访圣芒戈，终于有一天在六楼的猫夫人点心店碰到了熟人。年轻的韦斯莱夫人抱着刚出生不久的女儿朝哈利走来，给了他一个带着奶味儿的拥抱。赫敏说罗恩正在等复检的报告，她正好有时间喘口气。

“你怎么会在这儿，生病了吗？还是探望什么人。”

“不是我，是……是德拉科·马尔福。我在部里遇见他的。”哈利咕哝着，拿起一盒猫咪巧克力套装。

这个名字令聪明的女巫警觉起来，她打量着左顾右看的哈利，还是问出了口：“你为什么那么关心他？”

“这很正常，赫敏。我在部里救了晕倒的德拉科，把他送来医院，作为老友偶尔来探望一次，没别的。”

“还有谁来拜访过他吗？”

“他过去的朋友吧，潘西、布雷斯之类的。”

赫敏深深叹了一口气：“我们都知道你不擅长撒谎，哈利。”

她的话使哈利觉得脸颊都烧了起来，哈利只能盯着手里的东西，看着包装上的猫咪优雅地走来走去，假装自己对这盒巧克力产生了莫大的兴趣。

“你还很在乎他，是吗？”赫敏换了只手抱住女儿，“我以为你已经放下了。”

哈利也以为自己放下了。他太久没有见到过德拉科，周遭充斥着太多需要拼尽全力才能逃脱的陷阱。他一度以为自己会随着时间的推移逐渐忘掉青春期对男孩的隐秘爱恋，可德拉科只是抬头看了他一眼，哈利就再也没能挣脱。

他想起自己战后第一次见到德拉科的样子。他是去归还魔杖的，尽管《唱唱反调》早已经把他用这根魔杖打败伏地魔的消息传得人尽皆知，可他自己的魔杖已经修好了，哈利宁愿把它留给更适合的人。

更何况，他需要一个借口再见德拉科一面。

他敲开马尔福庄园的大门，看见憔悴的德拉科用局促而戒备的目光盯着他。哈利承认，这使他有些沮丧，可当他看见德拉科见到魔杖时眼中散发的欣喜光芒，那些不为人知的苦涩里也泛起了一丝甜。

“这已经不是我的魔杖了。”德拉科克制自己，没有接过那根伴随了他多年的魔杖，他狐疑地打量着来人，“你抢走它，使用它，它不会再听我的话了。”

“可你不想要它吗？”哈利把手插进即将合拢的大门，用力撑住，“告诉我，德拉科，你不想要吗？”他高举着魔杖，把它送到德拉科的面前。德拉科无疑是渴望的，他垂眼看着魔杖，又看了一眼近在咫尺的死敌。

哈利摊开手掌，那根魔杖在他手心轻微颤动着，十英寸，山楂木，独角兽毛，弹性尚可。他说不上是魔杖本身在颤动，抑或是他自己在发抖。

德拉科凝视着他，似乎要从哈利的眼睛里读出他在想什么。那双银灰色的眼睛仿佛穿透了他，读出了哈利的心思。哈利也盯着他，他知道如果自己在此刻露怯，德拉科便不会相信他的诚意。

良久，德拉科伸出了手。他的手指触碰哈利的掌心，干燥冰冷。

“谢谢……哈利。”他听见德拉科干涩的声音，哈利匆忙逃离。

他本以为这会是德拉科与他最后一次单独见面，毕竟离开霍格沃茨以后，两人的人生轨迹难以再有交集。他也没有问过德拉科是否还能用那根魔杖，尽管奥利凡德说过，这曾是德拉科的魔杖。

对了，魔杖。

哈利终于意识到了一点：从他再见到德拉科起，男人再也没有使用过魔法，也没有拿出过魔杖。他想起玛丽安说过的话，她说，“魔法正在离他而去”。

这会是真相吗？

哈利匆匆闯回了德拉科的病房，他大步踏过黑色的漩涡，问道：“你的魔杖呢？”

德拉科似乎被这个问题冒犯了，他撇过头，拒绝回答哈利。

“是魔杖出了问题，对吗？”哈利飞快地说道，一切似乎都串了起来，“你没法使用它，所以不能幻影移形到圣芒戈，也只能用宾客通道进入魔法部……不对，你为什么不用壁炉？你的魔法是不是也出了问题？玛丽安说魔法抛弃了你，你做了什么？”

德拉科没有回答他一连串的问题，他只是冷冷地说：“出去。”

“我叫你出去，波特，听不见吗？”

“你得告诉我发生了什么。”

“你为什么这么关心我？”德拉科的眼睛眯了起来，他的视线在哈利身上来回逡巡。

这已经是今天第二次有人问哈利这个问题了，他没回答，也不知该怎么回答。

“你在同情我吗？”他又问道，在哈利的沉默里以为自己猜对了答案。德拉科冷哼了一声，似乎对这个答案无法忍受：“我不需要你的怜悯，波特。如果我的可悲遭遇是你屈尊拜访的原因，我宁愿你没有救过我。”

“这不是同情。”哈利反驳道，“我……我只是关心……”

“关心？你只是好奇我为什么沦落到了这种不堪境地而已。” 德拉科打断了他，他冷笑一声，皱眉看着眼前迟疑着的黑发男巫。他笃定自己的论断是对的，德拉科也无法想象除此之外哈利还会为了其他原因而靠近他。

他也不敢想。

“让我来满足你的好奇心吧。”德拉科忍无可忍，他急需一个新的理由来说服自己，于是德拉科指着在地上流动的浓稠液体，“你知道这是什么吗？这是我被污染的魔法，它们从我的身体里流出来，再也回不去了。”

“我不明白你在说什么。”

“这是魔法本身，是我身体里流动着的魔力。你从来不知道魔法意味着什么，是吗？它们储藏在植物矿石里，魔法生物里，巫师身体里，只要你还在呼吸，就会有魔法从你的血液骨骼里诞生，源源不断地在你身体里循环流动，直到借由魔杖或者言语释放出来，发挥本该有的力量。”德拉科伸出手掌，他掌心的裂纹里有黑色的魔法汩汩流出，穿过他的手落在地上，与其他魔法交汇，“可是容器坏了，波特。”

他指了指自己的胸口，嘲讽道：“我的身体再也无法容纳魔法了。”

“可它们会去哪儿呀？”哈利叫了起来。

“你看不出来吗？”

“只有你我能看见这些魔法的存在。它们渴望靠近你，进入你的身体，贯穿你，填满你，它们不听我的使唤了，就像那根该死的魔杖一样。”

“你是我魔法的唯一归宿。”

哈利被他的话语钉在了原地。那些魔法也因为德拉科的宣言而躁动起来，朝哈利涌去，如同粘稠的沼泽，试图将他淹没。

“所以别靠近我，我警告过你的，别被我的黑魔法污染了。”

哈利立刻抽出了魔杖，一个无声的盔甲咒被施展出来，将德拉科外泄的魔法尽数驱逐。得不到哈利承认的魔法萎顿在地，化成一滩烂泥。魔法凋谢的那一刻，在哈利看不见的地方，德拉科握紧了拳头，试图抵御从骨子里泛起的刺痛。

这才是一切该有的样子。他为了远离圣人波特而主动攻击，哈利反击。德拉科受够了这些天以来哈利的到访，这只会软化他为自己早已造好的壁垒，麻痹他，让他沉溺在哈利不明真相的关心里。

他将哈利所做的一切尽收眼底，露出一个冰冷的假笑。哈利知道那笑意不达眼底，他见过太多次这种防御性的笑容。

“如果我无法接受它们呢？”

这次不用德拉科回答，他也能看见那些不被承认的魔法的结局。流动着的魔力凝滞了，像是被看不见的烈火炙烤着，无力地蒸发，只留下零星渣滓，到最后连那些碎屑也消失得一干二净。

而源源不断的魔法依旧从德拉科的每一个毛孔里涌出，落在地上化为浓黑的墨，固执地朝哈利爬去。随着魔法的外露，德拉科的脸色越发苍白，它们的离去仿佛也将生命从德拉科的体内一并带走了。

盔甲咒尽忠职守，将哈利包裹于其中。哈利盯着德拉科，后者保持着面具般的假笑，注视着离他而去的魔法在地上垂死挣扎。

“你的魔杖去哪了？”哈利问他。

德拉科从长袍里摸索出那根山楂木魔杖，随手朝哈利丢去。

“我会找破解方法的。”哈利接住魔杖，他的话没有触动德拉科分毫，但他还是继续说，“然后把这些该死的魔法塞回你的身体里。”

他走到门口，回身朝病房内划了一道线，透明的屏障升起，阻隔了试图跟随哈利的魔法。咒语像一个茧，把德拉科和他的魔法锁在里面。

他没能立刻着手调查，哈利在回到魔法部以后，又被其他的案子绊住了脚。他忙到深夜才回家，有空拿出德拉科的魔杖。

那已经不能被称为魔杖了。他对着炉火查看那根山楂木，深棕色的枝条浸润着不知名的液体，仿佛被血浸染过，呈现出斑驳的黑色痕迹。曾经光滑的表面布满了利爪般的抓痕，裂痕中露出的独角兽尾毛不再是螺旋完整的一束，像是被人从中绞断，露出了零碎的毛发，而散落的断发也暗淡无光。

尽管哈利只是短暂地使用过这根魔杖，他依然感到可惜。德拉科的魔杖在他的逃亡途中表现可谓优异，有时候甚至让哈利有种自己魔杖回来了的错觉，可现在……

哈利抽出自己的魔杖，用杖尖碰了碰那根千疮百孔的山楂木，低声说道。

“修复如初。”

山楂木发出了一阵令人齿寒的噼啪声，它躺在哈利的手心悲鸣着，魔法流经伤口，看起来没什么变化。哈利又试了几次，收效甚微。

如果老魔杖还在就好了。这个念头一闪而过，哈利立马否决了它。他想了一下，换了一个方式。哈利将两根魔杖的杖尖对接，清了清嗓子。

“闪回前咒。”

山楂木无风自动，悬在了空中。它与哈利手中的冬青魔杖以明亮的魔法相接，哈利花了一些时间适应了强光，随后他便意识到了什么。哈利曾被迫施展出世界上最强大的闪回咒，他知道这应该是耀眼的金色，他的魔杖确实发出了灿烂的强光，可德拉科的魔杖尖端射出的却是空茫的白。

哈利马上断开了魔法连接，德拉科的魔杖便落在了厚重的地毯上。稀薄的、纤细的纯白魔法在空中飘荡着，化作点点浮光。它们漫无目的地游荡着，似乎在寻找着什么。哈利心有所感，让壁炉里的火堆熄灭了。

银色的光逐渐汇聚起来，它们沿着某个轨迹滑动，随即飘向了另一处。哈利努力辨认出那是一个人影，那人影在一处停留了一会儿，似乎伸手从虚空中抓出了什么，又重复了几次，走回魔杖前。轻柔的咒语回荡在了哈利的房间里，像是叹息。咒语落下的瞬间，银光开始坍缩，随即炸开，消失在无边的黑暗里。

哈利坐在阴影中，沉默良久，直到寒冷侵入了他的身体。他挥了挥魔杖，温暖的火光再次将房间填满。那根死去的魔杖躺在地上，仿佛一根枯瘦的枝桠。

你想告诉我什么呢？

或者说，德拉科，你想告诉我什么呢？

哈利快要离开翻倒巷的时候，忍不住打了一个哆嗦。即便是午后，这条充满黑魔法的小巷也依旧阴气森森。身后冷清的羊肠小道上偶尔有行人匆匆走过，灰色石板上的不知名液体反射着微光，哈利拉紧兜帽，小心绕过角落里堆砌的垃圾，耳边传来几声有气无力的吆喝。

“出售上好魔药，最强有力的爱情魔药，审讯敌人的吐真剂，减轻罪恶的后悔药，令人言听计从的傀儡药，迷惑人心的迷幻剂，逆转时空的回溯魔药。”

哈利冷嗤一声。他一脚踏上对角巷温暖干燥的石板，将阴冷潮湿抛在脑后。

魔法能做的事情太多了，仅凭一段模糊的影像无法判断出德拉科是如何处理他的魔杖的。他伸手握住口袋里的魔杖，德拉科的和他自己的魔杖摆在一起，触感大为不同。

哈利融入了人群，在一个不起眼的角落里摘下了兜帽，他没有犹豫，大步朝奥利凡德的魔杖店走去。

奥利凡德在战争结束后依旧回到了他那家破旧的魔杖店，商店本身在战争中并没有太大的损失，那堆到天花板高的魔杖绝大部分也保存下来了，哈利猜很大原因是因为小偷们不知道该怎么偷到最适合他们的那根魔杖。

“欢迎光临，哦，波特先生。”年迈的巫师从货架里探出头来，十分意外，“是什么风把您吹来了？”

“不是我的魔杖，奥利凡德先生。事实上，是一根您看过的魔杖。”哈利打过招呼，拿出了德拉科的魔杖，“十英寸，山楂木，独角兽毛……”没等他说完，奥利凡德便扑过来，从哈利手中夺走了它。老人将魔杖举起来，对着光细细察看，他颤抖着抚摸那根残破的魔杖，痛心疾首：“梅林啊……”

哈利给了奥利凡德一些时间平复心情，才低声问道：“我知道这很令人难过，但是先生，您有办法修好它吗？”

奥利凡德没有看他，他小心翼翼地将魔杖放在柜台上的丝绒软垫里，示意哈利上前。

“恐怕很难，波特先生。”他说道，在对上哈利询问的眼神时，伸手招来了一个象牙方盒。

“波特先生，你想过，魔杖是怎么制作出来的吗？”

哈利没有回答，他从没想过这个。

“每一个魔杖制造者和他的家族都会有自己的秘诀，这在巫师界并不是一个秘密。新的魔杖制造者总会出现，根据自己的理解做出风格迥异的魔杖。但对于魔杖制造者来说，有一条底线是，不要修改已经成形的魔杖。”

“从第一天见到你，我就说过，魔杖选择巫师。在我们的眼里，魔杖是有生命的，它们能感知巫师的情绪和性格，为自己挑选合适的同伴。换句话说，它们很接近人类。你会想对一个巫师施展魔咒，让他听你的话，成为你想要的同伴吗？”

“当然不。”哈利立刻答道，“可是这和这根魔杖有什么关系？”

奥利凡德打开了方盒，从中捻起一小撮银色的粉末，撒在德拉科的魔杖上。

“一根制作完成的魔杖是有固定的魔法流向的。”奥利凡德解释道，“玛吉斯克蜂磨成的粉末是最好的指示剂。通常情况下，魔法会通过巫师的手流向魔杖，经过杖芯的梳理后到达尖端释放，这也是为什么魔杖能帮助巫师集中魔力施展魔法。”

哈利不需要更多的说明了。玛吉斯克蜂粉似乎迷失了方向，在魔杖四周无序地移动着，找不到魔法的痕迹。

“我在施展闪回咒的时候，魔杖给了我提示。”哈利开口说道，“它似乎吸收了我的魔法，映照出原本主人在施咒前的时刻。”

“波特先生，它的主人不是您吗？”奥利凡德睁大了那双浅色的眼睛，他谴责的眼神令哈利坐立难安，“在我看来，这根魔杖在向您求助。”

“可是它属于德拉科。我以为，如果我能自愿将魔杖归还，魔杖的所属权就能回到德拉科那里。”哈利解释道，“我有自己的魔杖，我想把它还给德拉科。”

奥利凡德叹了一口气，他似乎难以理解哈利的执着。确实，在人人渴望力量的魔法社会，哈利三番五次拒绝权力的做法简直称得上是愚蠢。老人重新拿起魔杖，用布满皱纹和老年斑的手指抚摸着它：“山楂木在魔杖里是一种很奇怪的木材，格里戈维奇说它能制成自相矛盾的魔杖，我同意他的观点。山楂树叶和花果拥有治愈的功效，可是剪下的枝条却带有死亡的味道。”

他说着，用手指轻扣桌面，玛吉斯克蜂粉便汇成细长的银色溪流，回到了象牙盒里。哈利着迷地看着它们，一颗金色的沙砾划过他的眼前，他立刻伸手抓住了，趁奥利凡德转身走入仓库时偷偷将它塞进了自己的口袋。

“我会试着用山楂花果的浸液试一试，但波特先生，您不要抱有太大的希望。”

哈利站在病房前，犹豫着是否该再次拜访。他来回踱步，收在斗篷口袋里的手细细摩挲着那颗从德拉科魔杖里飘落的沙砾。

他知道这是什么。魔法部对此严格管控，而且在他五年级时擅闯神秘事务司以后，世界上几乎再也没有可用的时间转换器了。马尔福庄园如果还有未登记在册的收藏，德拉科为什么要打碎时间转换器，把金砂嵌进魔杖里呢？他想回溯时间，还是让魔杖的魔法逆行？

他靠在门板上，病房里一片寂静。哈利走前留下的禁制咒还在，地上摆着治疗师留下的餐盘，他蹲下身拿起食物时，驱散保温咒，打开了房门。

整间屋子都是黯淡的黑色，德拉科的魔法被他限制在房间里，凝固成高大的植物茎秆，死一般伫立在原地。死亡花园里唯一的白是德拉科的病床，反射着被施了魔法的顶灯散发着的微光。哈利点亮了他的魔杖，朝德拉科走去。

德拉科紧闭着双眼，陷在柔软的床铺里，整个人仿佛褪色的老照片，浓烈的墨水从他垂落的掌心滴落，蜿蜒而下，与房间里凝固的魔法汇聚。哈利注视着水滴，意识到它们的流速减慢了，上次哈利来看他的时候，那还是细细的涓流。哈利的心中笼罩上了一层阴影。

这并不是指德拉科的魔力外泄得到了缓解，而是他体内所剩的魔法不多了。

他心事重重地把餐盘放在床头柜上，轻微的碰撞声惊醒了床上昏睡的男人。

哈利确定德拉科扭曲的嘴角是一个来不及完成的微笑，可男人还是气若游丝地质问他：“你怎么还敢来？你不怕我传染……”

“我不要你的魔法，不是我的东西我绝不要。”哈利打断他，伸手扶起德拉科，后者虚弱的身体使他无法反抗，“你还是不肯告诉我造成这一切的原因吗？”

德拉科紧紧闭上了嘴巴，他偏过头，拒绝哈利递到嘴边的汤勺。哈利见他不肯，只能把碗放回原处，另挑起话头：“我把你的魔杖送去了奥利凡德，他说会尽力修。”

他的话没有触动德拉科，金发的男人垂下头，滑落的发丝遮住了他的表情：“修不修都无所谓了，你还不明白吗？它早就不属于我。”

“会有办法的。”哈利应道，“等奥利凡德先生修好了魔杖，我们可以决斗，你再把它赢回来。”

德拉科猛地抬头看他，苍白的脸上混杂着震惊与困惑，仿佛哈利说了个天大的笑话。他蠕动着嘴唇，神色复杂地看着坦然的哈利，半晌才问：“你为什么……”

话到这里止住了，哈利知道他想问什么。你为什么对我这么好？哈利不能回答，他盯着德拉科的手出神，轻声说：“我从没想过你会死。”

房间落针可闻。他看见德拉科的双手在颤抖，好不容易才止住。病床上的人重重地吐出一口气，咬牙切齿：“出去，波特。”

“滚出去，别再来了。”

“为什么？”

“别再靠近我了，波特。”他残忍地说道，“你离我越近，我越想伤害你。”

他被德拉科赶出了病房。

威尔特郡，马尔福庄园。

哈利知道留给他和德拉科的时间不多了，他幻影移行到这里，只是想从别处下手。正如哈利所料，马尔福庄园的禁制没有限制他的出入。他手中捧着的德拉科的魔法，就是最好的钥匙。

这里与几年前没什么差别，只是更加杂乱了，在德拉科住院后也没有人来打理，任由野草疯长。哈利刚踏上台阶，就意识到自己来对了地方。

那滴浓稠的魔法在他手心旋转着，异常活跃。它把哈利带进了东塔楼的某个房间里，便停止了跳动。哈利打量着四周，杂乱摆在长桌上的瓶瓶罐罐让他想起了霍格沃茨地窖里的魔药教室。

不难看出这是德拉科个人的魔药间，只是这里似乎遭遇了一场劫难。哈利跨过倒在地上的纯金坩埚，走到实验桌前。满是划痕的厚重木桌上还残留着不少魔法痕迹，哈利用魔杖轻敲桌面，把散落着的烧瓶物归原处，埋在药剂间破碎的时间转换器便暴露了。

这应该是德拉科发生事故的第一现场。哈利环顾四周，试图寻找其他作证，他正对着长桌，想象自己是德拉科，想要修改自己的魔杖。他回忆着魔杖给出的提示，唯一能确定的是德拉科用了时间转换器，可是对于魔药，哈利无从下手。

他看着手心里旋转的魔力，忽然有了一个想法。

如果他接纳了德拉科的魔法呢？魔法是不是会向他展示德拉科曾经做过的事情？

哈利的荧光咒漂浮在空中，长桌上形状各异的试剂瓶在柔和的白光中沉默着，瓶身上的标签字迹难以辨认。窗外已经夜深，哈利心想，他还有一个长夜来找寻答案。

没有人告诉过他该如何吸取另一个巫师的魔法，也许有答案，但哈利确定那会是黑魔法。他看着掌心中那一滴浓稠的魔力，深吸了一口气。

最简单的方式，就是将它吃下去。

魔法滑入哈利口中的那一刻，他的世界开始天旋地转。

他站在空旷的大厅里，做好了离别的准备。憔悴的母亲站在他眼前，试图在最后一刻说服他：“德拉科，你真的不和我们一起离开吗？”

他摇了摇头：“我会给你们写信的。”

大厅尽头的楼梯里传来了脚步声，不一会儿，卢修斯·马尔福匆匆走下楼，手里拎着早已备好的行李。

“保重，儿子。”卢修斯给了他一个仓促的拥抱，低声说道，“过一段时间，我们会回来的。”

他看着父亲从斗篷里掏出一个精巧的银杯，递给母亲。纳西莎·马尔福握住了银杯把手，低声念了一句咒，两人随着门钥匙消失在他面前。

真的只剩他一个人了。他孤零零地站在原地，对自己突如其来的自由无所适从。

这真的是很奇怪的体验，哈利想到。他在德拉科的身体里，以德拉科的角度注视着一切，甚至能听见德拉科的想法。

德拉科坐在书房里发呆的时候，没想过自己还会有访客。那个头发乱糟糟的青年巫师站在锻造精良的铁门外，不知道该如何走进来。他心念一动，铁门便打开了。

哈利被吓了一跳，但他很快决定要登门拜访。德拉科在二楼注视着他大步穿过修剪整齐的树篱，消失在他的视野里。不一会儿，楼下传来了敲门声。

德拉科整理好自己的表情，尽量表现得有所防备。他苍白的脸色掩盖了他的慌乱和无措，但他知道自己的心跳声疯狂地敲击着鼓膜。

他只打开了一条缝，打量着站在台阶上的昔日同窗。

“你来干什么？”他听见自己的声音有些发紧，但克制住了想要咳嗽的欲望。

哈利没说话，局促地举起了手中的东西。

那是德拉科的魔杖，曾经的魔杖。

那一瞬间德拉科很难说清楚自己是开心还是失望，他想到的借口就在眼前，可是哈利比他前一步来了。

“这已经不是我的魔杖了。”他开口说道，心里想着该如何拒绝哈利，现在还不是要回魔杖的时候，“你抢走它，使用它，它不会再听我的话了。”

“可你不想要它吗？” 哈利伸手抵住了德拉科想要合拢的门，凑到他眼前，那双翠绿澄澈的双眼里带着一丝难以察觉的祈求，“告诉我，德拉科，你不想要吗？”

我想要的是什么呢？德拉科问自己，我想要的不只是这一根魔杖啊。

哈利摊开手掌，那根魔杖在他手心轻微颤动着，十英寸，山楂木，独角兽毛，弹性尚可。《唱唱反调》早就把这件事宣扬得人尽皆知，当时在场的德拉科也目睹了哈利用自己的魔杖打败黑魔王的过程。黑魔王毫无生息地倒在地上的时候，德拉科的心底掠过隐秘的欣喜。

哈利用他的魔杖打败了黑魔王，那个奴役了他和他全家数年的怪物。

在哈利逃脱庄园后的很长一段时间里，德拉科都处在担惊受怕中。他一直害怕面对黑魔王，生怕喜怒无常的黑巫师会在任何时候对他摄神取念，接着他就会发现德拉科在哈利抢走魔杖的时候在想什么。

德拉科没想过自己会是那根传说中的老魔杖的主人，他甚至不知道老魔杖真实存在过。当时他跟在母亲和姨妈的身后，惧怕着随时会降临的黑魔王，却没想到被砸落的水晶吊灯击中。无数的水晶碎片划过他的身体，细小的水晶甚至嵌进他的皮肉里，使他鲜血淋漓。可当他在刺痛和鲜血中看见哈利朝他扑来，伸手去夺他虚虚握住的三根魔杖时，德拉科确实只有一个念头。

如果哈利拿着自己的魔杖，会不会逃离的可能性更大一些？

德拉科太渺小了，在当初那场旷日持久的战斗里，他只是一个弱小的未成年巫师，连保护自己的能力都没有。而他暗中渴望的人，已经站在了整个漩涡的中心，与早已注定的命运抗争。

哈利还在看着他，高举着的手心里躺着那根早已被德拉科遗弃的魔杖。一个令人无可奈何的苦涩事实击中了德拉科：

他不会意识到是德拉科主动放弃了魔杖的。在哈利眼里，德拉科只是该拿回属于自己的东西，从此两人再无牵连。

良久，德拉科伸出了手。他的手指触碰哈利的掌心，干燥冰冷。

“谢谢……哈利。”

他目送着哈利快步离开，身后的斗篷飞扬，恍然意识到，原来他们都已经长大了。

那个在大树下仰头看他，因为他的恶作剧拧起鼻子大喊大叫，会在魔药课上与他相互使绊子的格兰芬多男孩，已经是一个成年男人了。

而他也早在经年的痛苦挣扎里，深深埋葬一个与青春有关的、不切实际的白日梦，同心中渴求着的人背道而驰。

魔杖确实已经不属于他了。德拉科数不清他是第几次挥动这根魔杖了，它拒绝听从德拉科的咒语，只是发出噼啪的火花。

他能跟一个魔杖讲道理吗？德拉科苦笑着想。他用指腹摩挲着魔杖，杖身已经出现了细微的裂痕。很难说是什么原因导致魔杖的老化，但德拉科想要留住它，这也许是他离哈利最近的见证。

你的主人已经抛弃了你，我和他也再无交集。

你后悔吗？如果能给你一次选择，你会想要回到没有被人抛弃过的时光吗？

魔杖没有回答他，德拉科也没有答案。

他坐在黑暗里，眼前的长桌上摆满了各式各样的试剂瓶，有的毒药还在散发着荧荧跳动的光。德拉科把玩着手中金色的长链，细链末端垂着一个小巧的金色计时器。嵌在计时器中央的沙漏中流淌着金砂，此时悬停在空中，尚未发挥作用。

他打了个响指，壁炉里的火猛然窜起，照亮了整个魔药间。

德拉科盯着悬浮的流沙良久，拿来镊子拦腰绞碎了沙漏。被施了时间魔法的沙砾落在沙漏底部，德拉科小心地将它们倒进了特制的碗里。自动搅拌坩埚里沸腾着的是熬煮了三天三夜的山楂枝条，浑浊的液体有一股树枝略微发苦的香气。

他也不知道这个猜测会不会成功，利用时间转换器制造一个幻象，将魔杖永远地留在尚未被抛弃的时空里。德拉科在琳琅满目的魔药中摸索着，拿过了几个写着标签的瓶子。

小心翼翼地将魔药滴入坩埚里，德拉科取出了浸泡在坩埚里的魔杖，捻起时间转换器的沙砾，将它均匀地抹在魔杖上，沙砾竟然融化了，化作金色的液体渗进了木材。随着金子的渗透，魔杖恢复了原本的样子，宛如刚从枝头砍下，用砂纸精心打磨过、用蜡抛光后崭新的样子。

他思忖着能用哪一个咒语。在魔法世界里，人们用过许多前人发明的魔咒，越古老的咒语蕴含着更神秘的魔法。

有一个魔咒存在了上千年。它存在于人们的口耳相传中，是每一个刚得知魔法存在的孩童最熟悉的咒语。

德拉科轻挥了一下魔杖，低声念出了它。

我以言说而创造。

哈利猛地跌坐在地，他在幻象中受到了和德拉科一样的冲击，本能使他想要闪躲。可那是属于德拉科的记忆，哈利只是失去平衡，从椅子上摔了下去。

冷汗爬满了哈利的后背，他蜷缩着，双手抱头用力挤压着自己，以此抵御来自大脑深处因使用过度而造成的痛楚。

德拉科的魔法里蕴含的情感太过浓烈，哈利甚至分不清现在胸口饱胀的疼痛是幻觉的残留还是来自他本身。他喘息片刻，终于能提起力气扶着桌椅站起来。一阵微风从门缝里吹过，让沉浸在情绪里的哈利稍微清醒了些。

他的眼前一片模糊，只能在心中默念飞来咒，把挣扎中掉落的眼镜找回来。

窗外的夜色已经转淡，透出了微微发白的天际。哈利勉强辨认出幻象里的魔药瓶，把它们一并打包带走。

失败的不是咒语而是他修改过后的魔杖。哈利从马尔福庄园出来时，觉得自己前所未有的清醒。那些魔药和时间转换器使魔杖发生了本质的转换，咒语作用在它的身上，使流经魔杖的魔法本身拥有了意识，这也是德拉科的魔法能够流动的原因。

他检查过了那些魔药，迷幻剂，傀儡剂，甚至还有吐真剂，通通经过时间转换沙砾的逆转，作用在了德拉科的魔杖上，返回了他的身体。尊重魔杖法则的魔法选择了寻找自己认定的主人。

它们自发离开了德拉科的身体，朝哈利涌去。

德拉科骗了他，那些不是黑魔法，也不是被污染的魔法，而是在魔药与咒语加持下拥有了自我意识，渴望靠近哈利的德拉科的一部分。

德拉科否定的那一部分。

哈利在幻想最后体验到的绝望是真实的，那是德拉科想要舍弃的自我，他以为的一厢情愿的一个梦。

可哈利知道那不是一厢情愿。

他从对角巷赶去圣芒戈的时候天色已经大亮。哈利匆匆爬上楼梯，来不及朝路过的治疗师打招呼。德拉科病房的那扇门紧闭着，他深吸了一口气，推开门。

凝固的魔法依旧沉默地耸立在病房里，如同异变的巨型丛林。哈利艰难地跨过高大的魔法，在他的床前跪下。

德拉科保持着他离开时的姿势，静静地躺在床上，仿佛毫无生机的雕塑。哈利屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地伸手去探他的鼻息。他又朝德拉科垂下的手腕看去，过了一会儿，一滴浅黑色的魔法从他的脉搏处缓缓滑落。

哈利抽出了山楂木魔杖。他把它从奥利凡德那里要了回来，尽管奥利凡德告诉他这根魔杖彻底修不好了。

“我知道德拉科赋予了你意识，他也无意中令魔法产生了意识。”哈利抚摸着魔杖，低声说道，也不知是说给谁听，“按照魔杖法则，我还是你的主人。”

魔杖在他的手中轻轻颤抖起来，整间屋子也仿佛在因为他的话语而发颤。那些坚如磐石的魔法像是应和着德拉科的魔杖，泛起了涟漪。

“德拉科没有抛弃你们，他只是想要帮我。如果我承认你们的存在，请你们回到德拉科的身体里，好吗？”他举起魔杖，将它对准德拉科的胸口，轻声念出了那个魔咒。

一圈圈无形的波纹沿着德拉科的胸口蔓延开来，它们扫过坚硬的植株，如同温柔的手，安抚着固执的魔法。魔法以肉眼可见的速度软化了，一株株宛如获得了新生，可它们围绕在德拉科和哈利的身边，似乎不知道该如何回到德拉科的身体里去。

哈利趴在德拉科的胸前，反复吟诵着咒语。那根破损的魔杖终于不堪重负，随着“啪”的一声，断裂成几节，落在德拉科的胸口。

魔法摇曳着，如同丛林的阴影，围绕在两人周围。

哈利第一次感到了魔力透支的衰竭，他双手撑在德拉科身边，自上而下看着陷入昏迷的男人。

绝望如附骨之疽缠绕着他的脊背，哈利看着危在旦夕的德拉科，紧紧咬住牙关。

他还有好多话想要告诉德拉科，还来不及告诉他，那不是一场你孤身一人所做的荒诞之梦，那也不是你以为永远得不到回应的真心。

一滴水从他的鼻尖滑落，水珠散发着柔和的白光，映照出哈利不甘的脸庞。它没有滴在德拉科的脸上，而是在空中漂浮着，似乎在寻找着什么，最后没入德拉科的唇齿间。德拉科皱了皱眉毛，随即舒展开眉眼。

一个念头闪电般划过哈利的脑海，他屏住呼吸，凑近了德拉科。

他从没有离男人这么近过，近到看得清德拉科每一根睫毛的弧度。他用目光勾勒着德拉科的脸，从来不曾如此渴望眼前人能醒过来，用他浅灰色的眼睛看着自己，嘲讽也好，讥笑也好。

他只想德拉科能够醒来，重新回到他的生命里。

哈利的喉头滚动几下，他终于下定了决心。

他俯下身，将唇瓣印在了德拉科的双唇上。

柔软的，冰冷的。

哈利的心皱成了一团。

我认可你，容纳你的一切魔法，让它们进入我，借由我回到你的身体里。

哈利与德拉科唇瓣相接的那一刹那，房间里摇曳的魔法发生了变化。那些黑色的坚硬外壳皲裂开，化为齑粉四处飘散。五彩斑斓的光芒从魔法的深处透出，将一株株巨型植株染成了绚丽的茎叶，它们相互缠绕盘旋，优雅地变换着形状，如同千万朵反复盛开又凋零的巨型花朵，包围在两人的四周。

一缕明艳的魔法靠近了哈利，轻柔地触碰着他的后背，没入他，随即所有的魔法汇聚在一起，如同倒悬的喷薄彩虹，将德拉科与哈利同时淹没。

德拉科在一片空白中感受到了一个吻。

那双唇瓣在他的唇上轻柔地辗转，像是对待人间至宝。可德拉科太虚弱了，他用尽全力想要睁开眼，却如同溺水的旅人，在深不见底的水面之下徒劳地挣扎。

似乎是这个吻的缘故，渐渐地，他感觉到力量回到了他的体内。仿佛摧毁的花瓶得到了复原，破损的油画恢复了艳丽，干涸的沙漠得到了滋润，源源不断的魔法和生命充盈着他，血液重新在德拉科的血脉里流动起来。

德拉科下意识地回应了这个吻。熟悉的气息围绕着他，让德拉科渴望回到人间，去睁眼看看吻他的那个人。

他拼尽全力，终于浮出了水面。

他对上了一双布满血丝的双眼，瞳孔深邃，清澈翠绿。

哈利离开了他的唇瓣，与他对视着，因为德拉科的苏醒而弯起了眼睛。

“你说过不准我碰你，是因为怕我被你的魔法污染。”他沙哑的声音里有着疲惫和淡淡的戏谑，“可我早就被你传染了，而且病入膏肓。你最好能对我负责。”

德拉科贪婪地看着眼前的男人，想要将哈利永远印在自己的眼中。他抬起犹如千斤重的手，抚上了哈利的后颈，将他压向自己，继续那个意犹未尽的吻。

“我求之不得。”


End file.
